Ash and Max's new life
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: not m/m Ash and Max get a surprise.This surprise will change their lives forever.DISCONTINUED!
1. Start of a new life

**This my first story so hope you enjoy and please review.**

Key list

(hi) = telepathy

"hi" =human talk while Ash and Max are still human (I know spoiler)

**"hi"=pokemon talk while Ash and Max are still human but once they become pokemon this goes away.**

'hi'=thought

(a/n hi)= author notes I might not do alot of them

enjoy the story

**Chapter 1 = Start of a new life**

**Edit: I forgot the disclaimer well i don't own pokemon because if i did let's just say Latias would be "traveling" with Ash in B&W.**

Ash's pov

I was walking through a forest when i heard a familiar voice shouting (get away from me humans). 'Arceus?' I thought and ran to a clearing close by where I saw Arceus being attacked by a bunch of trainers. Arceus noticed me and got threw the trainer somehow don't know when she was weak after taking a lot of attacks and tackled a empty pokeball on my belt and got caught shocking me. That shock didn't last long because soon after Arceus got caught the trainer start chasing me yelling things like "give us that pokeball" or "twerp give us that" (a/n guess who) one person even shouted " hey idiot give me that pokeball." I ran fast and Arceus pokeball opened and Arceus came out and teleported us to a place I would soon learn to be the Hall of Origins.

Max's pov

I was walking with Glaceon wondering why Glaceon wanted to come on the walk probaly something to do with last night though I don't remember I remember is waking up to see Glaceon on my sleeping on the bed next to me. Then she woke up, looked happy that was awake , kissed me shocking me to no end, and then left and May came in and I fell asleep. Now that i think of it she looks to be not looking at she stopped.

Ash's pov

(Ash) Arceus said blushing again shocking me because she is a legendary. "What?" I asked. (I..I..I lo.. ..love you) Arceus studdered and then kissed me shocking me so much I fainted.

Max's pov

"Glaceon why did you stop?" I asked. **"Max I..I..I..Lo..Lo..Love you" **Glaceon studdered (a/n Of course Max didn't understand Glaceon) and kissed me shocking me into fainting.

(a/n Ash and Max are light headed)

Ash's pov

"ugh" I woke up. "What happened?" I asked. (You fainted when i confessed) Arceus said sadly because she thought I didn't like her. Well it was her turn to be shocked because i kissed her and the look on her face was priceless because it went from sad to shocked to embarassed to happy in a second. "I love you too". And we both fell asleep and I glowed.

Max's pov

"ugh" I woke up. "What happened?" I asked. **"You fainted when i confessed" **

Glaceon said sadly because she thought I didn't like her. Well it was her turn to be shocked because i kissed her and the look on her face was priceless because it went from sad to shocked to embarassed to happy in a second. "I love you too".And we both fell asleep and I glowed.

(a/n little did Ash and Max this would be the start of a new life)

End Chapter

**I'm adding a oc that going to be the main point of view Ok i hate doing this from povs like that it makes me feel weird.**


	2. Surprises

**Hi here is the next chapter of Ash and Max's new life.**

**This is probally going to be short though.**

**Disclaimer: Not going to forget to do this so I dont own pokemon. **

Key

"hi" talking

(hi) thought

'hi' telepathy

(a/n hi) author's note

Chapter 2 :Surprises (a/n crudy title right)

(somethings happened something wei(a/n know what no i'm not using an oc till later)

Ash's pov

I woke up Arceus still sleeping and went to stand up to see hoves.

(wait HOVES) I yelled in my head while screaming out loud waking Arceus.

"What's with all the screaming" Arceus tiredly moaned.

"Open your eyes" I said "Then you'll see what I screaming about"

Arceus open her eyes to see an Arceus with my hat.

End Chapter

Sorry have a head pain. Next Chapter will be Max.


	3. Surprise again

Hi ,I forgot again how to read reviews so, i figured it out again so yay, I will do each chapter after i find a new review or if i just randomly feel like doing a chapter you never know.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and never will most likely I mean you never know.

Key: See last chapter.

Chapter 3:Surprise again (a/n yay another crudy title)

Max's pov

I woke up Glaceon still asleep next to me.(a/n sound familiar)I went to stand up to see paws and did the first thing that came to mind, I screamed ... loudly.

"What with all the sreaming" Glaceon moaned and I freaked out when I understood her.

"Open your eyes then you'll see" I said. She opened her eyes to see a Glaceon.

End chapter

I know short but hey I just wanted to awnser a review.


	4. Reunited sorta

**Hey I'm short chapters because it's the beginning I'm trying to see what you guys think of the story.**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON

Key:

"Hi"- talking

(hi)- thoughts

*hi*(hi)- what a human hears/what the pokemon is saying

'hi'-telepathy

(a/n hi)- author's note

Chapter 4: Reunited sorta (a/n probally should of said this sooner but this takes place have the sinnoh leage)

Ash's pov

(I'm an Arceus,I'm an Arceus) That was all that was going through my head while Arceus just was looking a crystal on the wall then I heard a familiar voice repeat "I am a Glaceon" over and over again. I looked at the crystal and saw two Glaceon , one of them was freaking out , the other just look at the other one with worry and amusment.

"Arceus why are you looking at the Glaceon?" I asked.

"Because the one freaking out is your friend Max, the same thing that happened to you happened to him." She said causing me to faint but not before I said.

"Can bring them here" I said then all I heard was "sure" and "THUNK" then all I saw was black.

Max's pov

I was freaking out because I was a Glaceon and while I was freaking out Glaceon was looking at worriedly and amused. Then all I saw was white then when color return I was somewhere else and in front of me were two pokemon I reconized to be Arceus. One had a familiar hat and was out cold.

End chapter

next chapter should be a bit longer.


	5. Sorry Guys

Hey guys sorry i haven't updated the story my computer broke and had to be fixed took way to long.

So don't blame me blame the computer fixers.


End file.
